1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a product that can be configured with optional components, and more particularly, to a product having a storage device that holds a configuration code that indicates whether an optional component is installed in the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computer-implemented product may be situated in an environment or location that is cost prohibitive to visit, or that poses a safety risk. As such, if the product needs to be rebooted, and if the reboot requires human intervention at the location of the product, the reboot would require an undesirable expenditure in the form of human labor, and a possible exposure to the safety risk. Examples of such a product include a computer device, such as a smart grid node, on an electric utility pole, or in an underwater or underground location.
Although a computer-implemented product may be designed to reboot without human intervention, i.e., self-boot, in a case where the product may include an optional component, the self-boot operation might not be practical or possible, as the product may not be able to identify whether the optional component is present. This situation is further exacerbated in a case where the product may include a plurality of optional components.